Mi Pareja Ideal
by Ame8910
Summary: Se había convertido en cazador para defender a las hadas, que estaban muriendo por el maltrato, pero nunca se imaginó que caería rendido a los pies de una y que con solo mirarlo había perdido el aliento. [Ereri] Puede que uso del Ooc.


Mi pareja ideal

* * *

Dedicado especialmente a Ana o mejor conocida como la sensual Patatapandicornio, lamento la tardanza, espero te guste y si es así dime si quieres continuación jajaja que cumplas muchísimos más. Ame te ama. Sin más disfruta y de verdad espero te guste.

Los personajes son de la llama asesina

* * *

Sus ojos nunca habían visto algo así, estaba embelesado con semejante belleza, ese cabello negro que caía sobre sus hombros, esa piel tan blanca como la nieve, ese cuerpo sensual y llamativo.

Sus movimientos lo atraían, lo seducían, pero él como cazador de especies exóticas no podía dejarse convencer. Cuando pudo detallar su rostro, sus orbes esmeraldas con toques dorado, se expandieron, tal belleza no podía ser real, ojos grises con pequeños toques azules, sus labios eran finos y hermosos, rosados, le daban ganas de morderlos, su rostro era tan perfecto que en su cabeza pensó en una muñeca de porcelana, pero sus orejas eran puntiagudas, símbolo de ser un hada, lo quería, lo deseaba.

Sintió los pasos de sus amigos acercarse, así que, en un impulso por defender a tan bella criatura, corrió hacia él, lo tomo sobre sus hombros y se escondió detrás de los arbustos que estaban ahí.

No temía que ellos delataran al azabache, pero no estaba muy seguro de si alguien más estaba en busca de la especie, debía evitar que se enteraran.

No destapaba la boca, sus manos fuertemente sobre sus labios, sin intención de dejar salir las peleas que el azabache ejercía.

—Eren, en este bosque no hay nada, vamos a regresar — se escuchaban los gritos de Jean — oye imbécil, si me escuchas te esperaremos en la posada.

Los gritos cesaron, lentamente levanto su rostro y vio a sus compañeros a la distancia, fue quitando sus manos de tan hermosos labios y se percató de la mirada asesina que le mandaba el azabache.

—Lo lamento, confió en mis amigos, pero, he escuchado que hay más cazadores y si por casualidad te ven lo más probables es que te lleven a la subasta y tendrías que satisfacer a unos viejos asquerosos y de todas las maneras posibles.

No recibió respuesta, solo esa mirada que lo mantenía cautivado, quería besar esos labios y probar el néctar de su piel.

— Aléjate de mí mocoso idiota.

Esa voz lo desnudo por completo, era fuerte pero sensual, podía dejar su profesión con tal de tenerlo, pero esos solo eran deseo unilaterales.

—Lo lamento, trata de no estar a la vista de los cazadores, por cierto, si caminas un poco hacia el sur encontraras duraznos y fruta, sé que a ustedes les gustan.

El castaño se levantó, tomo su cinturón lleno de armas y empezó a alejarse de esa hada que lo había enamorado.

Las hadas no tienen las formas que están estipuladas en los libros, ellas tienen el cuerpo de un ser humano común, se distinguen por su belleza y sus orejas, les gustan los sitios con bastante luz y pueden manipular la naturaleza, son bastante cotizadas por los más altos en la sociedad, todos pagan una cantidad desorbitante por adquirir una.

Eren se había convertido en cazador de especies exóticas, solo con el fin de conocer sus costumbres, de vez en cuando tomaba a ciertas criaturas, que sabía que no estaban es peligro de extinción, pero hablar de las hadas era algo serio, estaban empezando a escasear y morían rápidamente, ya que sus nuevos dueños no las cuidaban como debía ser.

El odiaba a esa gente, eran repugnantes y cuando veía los cuerpos de tales bellezas completamente demacradas, solo sentía rabia; debía resaltar que si por lo menos lo llamaran antes de que algo así pasara sería feliz, ya que no solo era cazador, su profesión era médico y se había especializado en toda clase de seres vivos.

* * *

Sentía el toque de ese castaño en su cuerpo, esos ojos viendo con gran temor que sus amigos lo pudieran encontrar, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por alguien que lograra mantenerle la mirada, todos se alejaban.

Esas manos eran cálidas, su cuerpo emanaba un aroma a vailla y lavanda, sus labios eran tan carnosos, quería verlo de nuevo.

Camino hasta el sitio donde el castaño había asegurado la existencia de las frutas, al llegar vio un oasis de alimentos, se acercó a las cerezas y empezó a comerlas, puso sus manos en unos girasoles y pensó en el castaño, y ahí lo vio, rascando su desordenado cabello, llegando a la posada más cerca del bosque de Shingashina, su sonrisa era hermosa, más de lo que él se había imaginado.

—¿Oye imbécil dónde estabas? – pregunto un joven con el cabello color ceniza –

—Cállate caballo, estaba caminando cuando vi una zona llena de frutas, comí cerezas – el azabache hizo una pequeña sonrisa al ver que estaba comiendo lo mismo-

—Armin ha estado algo enfermo, podrías revisarlo, Erwin esta algo preocupado.

Lo vio asentir, cuando iba a tomar camino el hombre volvió a hablar.

—Están pidiendo un hada, es ese asqueroso de Kenny, quiere que tú la caces.

—¡Que! El idiota a matad me pide a mí que haga a la cosa, que se lo pida a otro imbécil, no estoy dispuesto a ver muerta a otra.

—Sabía que dirías eso y se lo afirmé, después cuando volví, vi a un grupo de cazadores guiados por Farlan, dijeron que pusieron trampas en el claro de la fruta.

El azabache vio la mirada de susto, lo vio asentir y que corrió a una habitación, abrió con fuerza, al saber que había trampas no quiso moverse más, sabía que un mal movimiento y estaría en esas asquerosas cuerdas que le pasaban corriente para tranquilizarlo.

—¡Armin!, te necesito es urgente, yo le dije a un hada del claro… no sabía que había trampas, trata de comunicarte con él y dile que no se acerque, que lo lastimaran – pidió con angustia -

—Cálmate Eren, sabes que te escuchare sin que grites – vio a un hada de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y una sonrisa tierna, él se acercó al castaño y como le acariciaba el rostro – déjame ver como es el.

Y ahí los labios del rubio se posaron suavemente en los del castaño, un malestar se posó en su estómago y se paró de inmediato, dando unos cuantos pasos más y la trampa lo tomo por sorpresa, era una trampa de pie, se incrusto en su tobillo derecho y empezó a salir sangre.

—Eren, sería bueno que fueras por el – afirmo, con un brillo de preocupación en su rostro-

—¿A qué te refieres? -empezaba a desesperarse, al ver a su amigo con su rostro serio-

—Está en peligro, luego me revisas, solo es dolor de cabeza.

—Debe ser por el cambio de temperatura, entra a la tina con el agua fría eso ayudara a bajarla.

Solo lo vio correr.

* * *

Unos pasos se hicieron presentes, la risa de gente era más fuerte, el corría lo más rápido que podía.

—¡Farlan! -grito el castaño- sé que Kenny te pidió un hada, vi una en el otro tramo del bosque.

Solo vio la sonrisa cruel y como se alejaba, volvió a tomar camino hacia el claro, no iba a permitir que alguien dañara a esa hermosa hada y menos esos cazadores con fama de torturadores.

Al llegar lo vio acostado en el piso, la sangre saliendo de ese hermoso tobillo, ya casi muriendo.

Saco de su cinturón la palanca para abrir esa horrible trampa.

—Lo siento de verdad, no sabía del pedido - un clic se hizo presente y la trampa se abrió, un pequeño grito del azabache se hizo presente - Diablos, debemos salir de aquí, cuando se den cuenta que les mentí, vendrán directo a este sitio.

Lo alzo y sintió esos hermosos brazos aferrarse a su cuello, lo sujeto con más fuerza y empezó a observar con detenimiento a su alrededor y pudo ver varias trampas de pie y dos de cuerpo completo, con el mayor de los cuidados empezó a dejarlas atrás.

Cuando sabía que estaban a salvo, empezó a buscar un sitio seguro.

— Armin me escuchas – se asomó a un pequeño arrollo y aparecieron esos ojos azules – ¿hay algún sitio cerca donde pueda esconderme?

—Eren, la temperatura bajo gracias, Erwin está feliz de verme bien y si lo hay, camina por lo menos 5 metros hacia el sur este, ahí encontraras una cabaña, está rodeada de un arroyo, le diré a Erwin que te lleve tu botiquín, cuídate.

—Gracias amigo. Sujétate, correré un poco así llegaremos más rápido.

Y así lo hizo, acelero lo más que podía, sus habilidades las había perfeccionado en los bosques, persiguiendo a esas criaturas con tres cuernos y dos colas, esas si, eran rápidas y hermosas, pero nada como la que en este momento se aferraba a su cuello.

Vio la cabaña y al entra, vio un par de sillas, una cama, dejo a su acompañante en la silla y empezó a limpiar lo mejor que podía con su chaqueta, no podía revisar la pierna colocándolo en un sitio sucio.

Al ver que estaba presentable, volvió a alzar al azabache y lo acostó, se quitó su camisa blanca y la acomodo debajo de la cabeza y de su pantalón un pañuelo que ubico en el tobillo.

Corrió por agua al arrollo y al regreso vio un toque rojo en las mejillas del azabache, toco su frente y ahí estaba la fiebre.

—Diablos, espero que el cejas no se demore, cuanto lo siento, esos infelices son muy crueles.

Sabía que no iba a ver respuesta, empezó a limpiar la herida, si ver la piel de esa belleza lo fascino, tocarlo era maravillo, era tan tersa y sedosa, era un deleite para sus manos.

A las pocas horas unos golpes se hicieron presente y Erwin entro con todo el botiquín, los medicamentos y los vendajes necesarios.

—Lamento la demora, aquí está todo lo que sueles usar, ¿Cómo está? – entro con el mayor de los cuidados, y con sudor recorrer su frente-

—Nada bien, la fiebre ha aumentado y la herida es profunda, ¿me ayudas? – pidió con tranquilidad, pero su amigo se dio cuenta de la preocupación que lo invadía-

—Claro amigo dime que hago

—Llena ese balde con agua del arroyo, cuando regreses colócalo sobre su frente y cada que se caliente esa compresa, vuelve a sumergirla, debemos bajar la fiebre – explico lo más rápido que pudo-

El solo asintió, salió y el castaño empezó a saturar la herida, sabía que a las hadas no les gustaban las cicatrices, pero debía hacer una buena sutura, así evitaría que se infectara, se lavó sus manos y coloco los guantes de látex, empezó colocando una inyección y se dispuso a cerrarla.

Sintió a Erwin entrar y sabía que estaba haciendo lo que él le pedía; al terminar su trabajo, tomo el pulso de su hermosa hada y aunque los latidos eran diferentes a los de los seres humanos, había aprendido gracias a Armin a saber cómo se comportaba su corazón.

Coloco una venda impermeable en la pierna.

Es muy hermoso – aseguro el mayor-

Si Armin te escucha, te golpeara y dejara sin sexo – trato de burlarse de su amigo, pues sabía que el rubio era extremadamente celoso-

—Jajaja debo ser honesto amigo, amo a mi querido Armin, no por nada es mi esposo. Pero esta hada, sería una adquisición increíble, pero lo más probable es que muera en manos de un sádico.

—Eso es cierto, eres uno de los pocos que ha cuidado y amado a su Hada como debe ser, me alegro que cuides a mi amigo y por ayudarme en mis dos profesiones.

—No Eren, es un placer, eres un experto en ambas cosas, solo necesitas enamorarte y serás perfecto.

—Creo saber qué es lo que molesta a Armin -dijo tratando de cambiar el tema, hablar de amor era un tabú para el-

—¿No dijiste que era por el cambio del clima? – se notaba la angustia en sus palabras-

—Creo que esta en cinta amigo – afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa-

Lo volteo a ver y vio un brillo de felicidad pintado en ellos, debía afirmar que enterase que las hadas varones podían dar a luz, lo había llenado de emoción en ese momento, así que le extendió una cajita y este la recibió.

—Ve y compruébalo, ya sabes cómo funciona.

Solo la tomo, unos golpes en la espalda y salió.

La fiebre no bajaba, estaba empezando a preocuparse, así que, con un permiso imaginario del azabache, lo desvistió y posteriormente él se quitó todo menos su ropa interior, salió hasta el arroyo y entro sosteniéndolo fuertemente.

Lentamente con su mano, vertía agua en la cabeza del hada, sus manos húmedas se posaban en su frente y al cabo de unos largos y agotadores minutos, la fiebre ya no estaba.

Amaba sus profesiones, pero la que más satisfacción le daba era ser médico, saber que lograba salvar la vida de otros seres lo llenaba de una felicidad indescriptible; coloco la túnica de su acompañante y coloco la compresa en la frente, no permitiría que la fiebre regresara. Mientras se secaba, veía a ese ser que le había robado unos cuantos suspiros y que había invadido sus pensamientos.

Salió por alimento, no había probado bocado desde el desayuno y solo había comido unas cuantas cerezas.

—Oye Eren, fuimos hasta el sitio y no había nada – dijo esa voz llena de rabia- ¿nos mentiste?

—No mentí, la vi ahí, de pronto se demoraron y ella regreso a su casa.

—No te metas en mis asuntos Jeager, Kenny paga extremadamente bien por esas cosas, así que déjame hacer mi trabajo.

—Primero no son cosas y segundo púdrete Farlan, ahora déjame tranquilo, hoy fue un día difícil de seguir liebres y venados de 4 colas.

El nombrado lo soltó y se retiró, de verdad eran despreciables, todos deberían ser como Erwin o Jean, que cuidaban a sus hadas como el tesoro que en verdad eran, con ese deseo de hacerlos feliz, de poder formar una familia a su lado, ver a sus hijos y sonreír como idiotas.

—¿Eren? -una voz muy calmada, hizo presencia, haciendo girar al castaño-

—Marco, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por dónde pasaste? - pregunto, mirando para todos lados-

—Hay una rosa dentro de la cabaña, por ahí jajaja lamento si te asuste – puso sus manos con cariño en el rostro del pecoso y lo llevo al interior-

—Dime pecoso, en que puedo ayudarte – el nombrado se sentó en una de las sillas y lo observo con angustia - si no me dices los síntomas no poder ayudarte, ¿Jean sabe que viniste?

—Si lo sabe, ahora, lo que pasa es que cuando él me toca estoy más sensible, me han estado doliendo los pechos y ya casi no lubrico, me da un calor que me hace sentir mareado, ¿esto es grave?

—No lo es, los síntomas se parecen a los de Armin - empezó a esculcar en su bolso y paso esa cajita tan familiar - no salga de aquí, podrían herirte, no mirare.

Lo vio girarse y clavar la mirada en esa hada que estaba "inconsciente", hizo la prueba y se la paso al castaño.

—No sé cómo se lee, conozco la prueba por ayudarte, pero nunca me enseñaste.

—Lo siento jajaja, debes esperar unos minutos si salen dos líneas azules es porque estas en cinta, pero si es una prueba para una mujer deben salir dos líneas rosas -explico mientras señalaba la prueba-

—¿Te gusta verdad? – vio la duda en los ojos esmeraldas- es la primera vez que te veo correr tanto, por un hada, con nosotros fue diferente, nos hablaste, nos dijiste que había alguien que se había enamorado y los trajiste a nuestro encuentro. A él solo lo dejaste libre.

—No quería que los hicieran sufrir, ya había visto tantas muertes que me sentía una mierda con su especie.

—Y ahora somos felices y queremos que lo seas, eres hermoso por dentro y por fuera -dijo posando sus manos en el rostro del castaño-

Se hizo un silencio perturbador para ambos, Marco sabía que él se culpaba por todas esas muertes y pensaba que debía pagar ese sufrimiento estando solo.

—Gracias Eren, soy muy feliz ahora – con esas palabras lo saco de sus pensamientos – Y que salió.

El castaño dirigió sus hermosos ojos a la prueba y empezaron a brillar, se levantó y abrazo a Marco con cariño.

—Pecoso felicidades, van a ser padres, dile a la cara de caballo que estoy muy feliz por ambos

Recibió un abrazo de regreso y las lágrimas caían sobre sus hombros, - "Armin también está en cinta, serás un buen tío"- le susurro y lo vio desvanecerse en la rosa.

—Eres una buena persona mocoso, haces felices a otros – esos ojos lo estaban observando con un poco de sueño- ¿Cuantos hijos podemos tener?

—Creo que dos, no puedo responderte con seguridad, hasta ahora tendré el placer de verlo.

—Ellos también son hombres, ¿verdad? – pregunto el azabache, con pesadez en su voz-

—Si las hadas hembra se esconden mejor y las pocas que han logrado capturar han muerto, sus dueños son crueles – su mirada perdió brillo y esto lo noto el azabache-

—¿Tu ayudaste a su captura? – quería saber más del castaño-

—No, era su médico y jamás me llamaron, solo pude enterrarlas -sus palabras estaban llenas de culpa-

—Gracias mocoso, ya no me duele el pie – dijo tratando de mejorar el ánimo-

—Esperemos a que la anestesia deje de funcionar y ahí me dirás si te duele- una tierna sonrisa se posó en esos labios-

—A él no le respondiste – su curiosidad no la podía apartar-

—Olvida la pregunta por favor – pidió y se dispuso a revisar el pie-

* * *

Vio como esos ojos se apagaban después de pedir el favor, le trajo frutas y se sentó a su lado, de vez en cuando cambiaba la compresa que le había puesto en la frente, esas manos eran muy nobles.

Y como había dicho el castaño el dolor empezó cuando sintió la pierna, se retorcía, el castaño le hizo beber algo y lentamente fue calmándose; los días fueron pasando, sus amigos hada iba a verlo, el solo observaba como acariciaba sus vientres y sus cabellos, empezó a sentir celos, el solo quería que lo acariciara a él.

El rubio le daba besos en la mejilla y desaparecía por medio del agua y el que tenía muchas pecas era por medio de las rosas.

—Te aprecian bastante – quería ver esos ojos posarse en su persona-

—Somos socios en mi clínica, Jean es el esposo de Marco el pecoso y Armin es el esposo de Erwin. Erwin creo una empresa para que nosotros podamos ejercer nuestras profesiones y nos permite salir como cazadores, Jean solo caza escarabajos extraños – le explico, dándole la sonrisa más hermosa que él había visto-

—No has vuelto a tocarme, solo necesario – su voz era seria y algo dura, él quería ser acariciado por esas manos -

Esos ojos que le gustaban, empezaron a mostrar un dejo de esperanza, lo vio acercarse y esas lindas manos, que tenían cicatrices, empezaron a acariciar su rostro. Estaba feliz, se sentía especial, el azabache se lanzó al cuello y coloco sus labios en los del castaño. Vio que lo correspondía, sus manos eran amables, lo trataban con cariño, sintió como bajaba por su cuello, y esas manos sujetaron sus glúteos con fuerza, con deseo.

—¡Jeager, bastardo sal! Sé que tienes un hada ahí, ¡entrégamela! -escucho la voz de Farlan y la ira con la que hablaba-

—Maldito Farlan, voy a matarlo, por interrumpir este momento – aseguro, se puso de pie pero sintió como el azabache lo detenía -

—No salgas, está apuntando con un arma, solo es que pongas un pie afuera y disparara -afirmo, sin ninguna duda en sus palabras-

—¿Puedes ver el futuro? – sus ojos volvían a posarse en el azabache-

—Puedo ver mucho más y hacer mucho más -aseguro, con un brillo que hacia resaltar el azul de sus ojos-

Volvió a enredarse en el cuerpo del más alto, lo beso y espero a que el castaño cerrara los ojos y una hermosa sensación apareció, estaban en el lago donde se vieron por primera vez.

—Puedo trasportarme por cualquier elemento de la tierra, cuando los elementos se agitan me muestran lo que está pasando, y no voy a dejar que mueras por mí, prefiero ir con ese tal Ke…

—No digas eso por favor, no soportaría verte morir, no soportaría ser solo tu médico y verte de vez en cuando con una sonrisa falsa e imaginando que eres feliz -sus palabras mostraban todos sentimientos que se había guardado por tanto tiempo-

—¿Porque Armin te beso esa vez? - vio la duda en los ojos esmerarla- mocoso idiota, la vez en que me curaste, él te beso.

—Para poder ubicarte y darte el mensaje, no se tu nombre y estaba muy preocupado, así que no podía detallarte, así que leyó mi mente -explico, mientras sujetaba mejor al azabache-

—Eren se mío y solo mío, no acaricies a nadie más, no toques a nadie más, solo bésame, acaríciame, te quiero solo para mí.

Sus pupilas estaban llenas de alegría, las manos empezaron a acariciarlo más y sintió como era levantado.

El abrigo lo cubrió en su totalidad y empezó a correr, el azabache tenía su oído pegado al corazón del castaño, el sonido estaba mezclado con alegría y angustia.

—Farlan nos está siguiendo, debemos llegar a la posada antes, puedes hablar con Armin y decirle que Erwin nos espere en la entrada -pidió con una voz entrecortada-

Así lo hizo, le mostro a Armin lo que estaban pasando y empezó a ver ese rubio gigante salir de la posada con un arma.

Eren corría y maldecía de vez en cuando, el solo podía acariciar ese fuerte pecho, quería trasmitirle tranquilidad. Cuando ya sintió la presencia de Erwin y que su castaño se paraba detrás de él también sintió paz, odiaba sentir a Eren angustiado.

—¿Qué ocurre Eren?

—Farlan quiere quedarse con él, fue hasta la cabaña, pero lo quiero para mí -dijo sin dudas y con toda la seguridad que poseía-

—Levi - los presentes giraron a ver al azabache que estaba retirándose el gabán del rostro- Soy Levi y quiero estar con este mocoso.

Sus brazos se amarraron con más fuerza al cuerpo, beso a Eren al frente del rubio y este solo pudo verlo sonreír.

—Bueno amigo, ahora yo los declaro esposos -dijo con alegría-

—¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto el azabache, posando sus ojos en el castaño-

—Erwin es abogado, tiene las facultades de casar a todos los seres vivos jajaja y estamos haciendo una ley que prohíba la venta de las hadas.

Farlan llego con una mirada fiera, señalaba a Eren se veía el odio en sus ojos.

—Ese imbécil me quito a mi presa, exijo que me la regrese – con su arma en alto y exigia con los dientes fuertemente apretados-

—Lo siento señor Church, pero Eren esta con su esposo y esta es su luna de miel, yo los case – los implicados sabían que era mentira, pero no irían en contra de un abogado y un furioso cazador-

—No lo creo, quiero ver los papeles de boda- su ira empezaba a detallarse con más fuerza-

—Por supuesto – dijo una voz bastante familiar para todos, Armin salió con unos papeles en mano, se resguardo detrás de su esposo y a Eren y Levi los custodiaba Jean- Aquí están -

Tendió los documentos y con gran rabia fueron leídos, su ira estaba impresa en cada movimiento.

—Bastardos, te has encargado de casar a las hadas que quiero para mi benefactor, algún día no te saldrás con la tuya.

Y se retiró.

Entraron al hotel, era sencillo, pero bastante cómodo, Eren vio que los papeles perdían toda letra y pasaban a estar en blanco, la magia de Armin era incomparable.

—Bueno, creo podemos darle el poder de la duda. Levi estas seguro ¿qué quieres estar por el resto de tu vida con Eren? – pregunto Erwin, serio-

—Ves duda en mis acciones, Cejotas – respondió con su voz fría-

—No, bueno entonces pon tu dedo índice aquí – vio que el azabache no dudo ni un segundo – Eren firma aquí, ahora aquí, gracias. Ahora serás Levi Jeager este papel, demuestra que ambos se pertenecen.

Eren tomo el documento, lo beso y después beso la frente de Levi.

—Por fin el imbécil consiguió a alguien que lo ame – comento Jean, con un tono lleno de burla-

—No lo llames imbécil, solo yo puedo hacerlo- fue reprochado por ezabache-

—Lo siento – dijo un avergonzado Jean-

La conversación fue amena, Eren estaba fascinado, él sabía que las hadas solo se enamoraban una sola vez en la vida, pero nunca había leído que existiera el amor a primera vista.

Levi no se bajó de sus piernas en toda la velada, cada vez hacia más fuerte el agarre de Eren en su vientre y ahí empezó a mover sus caderas de manera lenta y sensual, el rostro del castaño empezó a subírsele los colores.

—Quiero que continuemos lo que dejamos iniciado en la cabaña – dijo su hermosa hada en un susurro – estoy muy húmedo-

Terminado de decir esto, el castaño se paró pidió disculpas con la tonta excusa de estar cansado; tomo la blanca mano de su amor y le empezó a llevar su habitación.

Al entrar el azabache salto sobre sus caderas, amarrándose a ellas, los besos empezaron a tomar una connotación más sensual, más necesitada, más pasional, fue depositado en la cama como si fuera una flor que podría romperse.

El castaño empezó a repartir besos por todo su cuerpo, mordía los rosados botones del pecho, sacando pequeños jadeos, en todo el acto los besos y las caricias no faltaron, las palabras de amor por parte de ambos; fue el mejor sexo que ambos alguna vez imaginaron.

Una vez no había sido suficiente, así que toda la noche ellos estaban unidos, amar a un hada es como amar una flor en el desierto, debes venerarla, respetarla y darle todo el amor que pidan, porque ellas son perfectas, son honestas y confiables, son la pareja ideal, pero Eren jamás había creído esto, hasta ese momento.

—Levi, amor- su llamado estaba impregnado de amor-

—Dime mocoso.

—Eres mi pareja ideal – afirmo con una sonrisa en sus labios-

—Claro, te acepto con todas tus cualidades y defectos y sobre todo yo sanare ese corazón maltratado – sentencio el azabache, mientras depositaba un beso en los labios del castaño-

Sus labios se volvieron a juntar y Morfeo apareció en sus vidas reclamándolos para ir al reino de los sueños.

Fin

* * *

Bueno espero te gustara jajaja creí que no me llegaría la inspiración, pero aquí esta, feliz cumple.


End file.
